


give & take

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cock Warming, Depression, Dom aftercare, Dom/sub, Fluff, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot with little porn, Polyamory, Punishment, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, kitten play, top/dom drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: jongin has two doms, both of whom enjoy tearing him apart and taking care of him. but they need to be taken care of too.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51
Collections: Top Sehun Fest Round 1





	give & take

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt #TSF1-272]

People don’t assume he’s a dom or sub or a switch often (his position is enough to give that away), but they rarely ever see him with his doms, which makes them ogle when Chanyeol comes back from his little friend group and Jongin obeys him just the same. When they visit a dungeon, it’s usually Sehun who sticks with Jongin, while Chanyeol is sucked into a crowd of people — socializing because he has a lot of friends who visit the same dungeon, while his boyfriends enjoy quietly in a corner. More often than not, people assume Chanyeol is just a friend tagging along, not that he’s Jongin’s another dom.

And to be fair to them, it’s more common for a dom to have multiple subs, not the other way around. Jongin gets the surprise, but he also doesn’t like that they need to be affirmed several times to confirm that _yes, Chanyeol is my dom too, he just likes socializing and we prefer staying here._

“Oh wow,” the couple share a look, and then shrug. The domme speaks up again, “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. We’ll talk to you later!”

They walk away, and Jongin is left frowning at the space where the couple was standing before. Now, Jongin is kneeling between Sehun’s legs, his chin on the dom’s thigh, and hands clasped together, resting on his lap. He’s wearing the bare minimum kittenplay gear: his collar and the cat ears headband. 

Sehun places his forefinger on Jongin’s forehead and massages the angry wrinkles away. “You seem upset about that interaction.”

“I feel bad for Master,” he mutters, glancing at his dom with a pout. “Does he have to, like, glue himself to us for people to believe? And why is it hard to believe that I have two doms anyway?”

“I don’t think that’s what she meant, kitten,” Sehun grins faintly, caressing his sub’s cheek with his knuckles. He chuckles when Jongin closes his eyes and sighs happily. “You know how so many doms are so possessive? Maybe they didn’t expect two doms to share a sub.”

“But two subs sharing a dom is expected?” Jongin’s pout deepens. He waits for Sehun to stop petting him and opens his eyes to frown at his dom. “I don’t like all the prejudice this place has.”

Sehun’s laughter is good natured. He hooks two fingers under Jongin’s collar when he stops, and pulls him up, muttering, “You’re cute, you know.”

Their lips connect before Jongin can thank him. It’s a chaste kiss, and it doesn’t last too long either. They hear footsteps approaching and pull away, only to find Chanyeol walking up to them with a grin on his face. He stands behind Jongin as the submissive goes back to a kneeling position, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair, and puts his other hand on Sehun’s cheek.

“Feeling better?” Chanyeol asks, smiling when Sehun leans into his hand. “We can leave if you aren’t.”

“I’m feeling okay,” Sehun assures, but he doesn’t let Chanyeol take his hand away. “But I wouldn’t mind if we head home and cuddle.”

Chanyeol hums, and finally looks down at Jongin who is staring at his doms, endeared. “Do you want to go home, kitten?”

Jongin nods. He leans his head closer to Sehun’s stomach, wrapping his arms around the dom’s waist, and snuggles there. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Daddy.”

“Not yet,” Sehun giggles, patting Jongin’s back. “I’ll be fully okay when I get to cuddle both my boyfriends, without so many people present in the same area.”

Three of them decided to visit the closest dungeon to help Sehun relax; he was on the verge of crying when he stepped through their apartment door, lower lip quivering. He cried a little, and he said he wanted to go out and do something to get his mind off the stress. 

Chanyeol stayed with them for a few minutes, keeping up a light conversation with Sehun about everything he could think of — except for work, of course. Jongin was in a similar position, but he had Chanyeol’s hand in his hair. When Sehun noticed how much Chanyeol was itching to go and talk to his friends, he told his boyfriend it was okay to go there.

“I have a lovely little kitten here,” Sehun said, then grinned at Jongin. “You’ll keep me company, won’t you, kitten?”

Jongin had snuggled closer in response.

✧

Their playing has evolved into an almost 24/7 thing. They play frequently, a lot more ever since they decided to move into Sehun’s huge apartment. Most of their scenes happen on Saturdays, a long, intense scene whose aftercare part bleeds into Sundays, and ends in the afternoon with lunch. Jongin has rules he has to follow every single day, though (hence the ‘almost’ 24/7 thing) A scene or not, he has a list which is the baseline — if he isn’t instructed otherwise, that’s what he needs to follow.

The rules are simple, easy to abide by. They allow him to be mischievous when his heart desires; he doesn’t have any complaints against them, but if he does have any, they’ll talk about it and change it. An A5 sheet has all of his baseline rules, and it’s kept below a star-shaped paperweight, so he can look at it routinely.

Somedays, though, they don’t feel so good. Not because of what the rules are, but because his partners know him so well, and the rules remind him of things which are uncomfortable to do but important. One of the rules is to stretch twice a day, a few minutes before showering and whenever he can in the evening. That’s pretty easy because it’s just basic stretching and his muscles don’t cramp if he stays in a position for a longer period.

One of his rules is also to tell one or both of his doms if he’s feeling bad/needs comfort in any form. He isn’t as open as he’d like about his mental health, and _he_ was the one who insisted on keeping this rule the first one on the list. It never mentions ‘immediately’ either, which means it’s not an instant failure if he doesn’t go to them right away; it’s a reminder that his doms will take care of him, sometimes they fail to notice the little changes, and he needs to tell them so they can help. 

On a regular day, he doesn’t need the reminder, but when the bad feelings begin to consume him, the reminder feels like they’re calling him out. He feels exposed when he reads it, as though he’s naked and spilling his guts.

In the morning, he wakes up alone in bed. He always wakes up alone but he’s particularly annoyed about it right now. Grumbling into the pillow, he pushes himself onto his knees and looks around. They’re both up and about even before it’s 7 in the morning, and Jongin should be glad about it — they love their jobs a lot, and they stay in bed only if they’re stressed about something, but today it’s annoying. He merely glances at the list of rules, avoids looking at the very first one.

A sizzling sound comes from the kitchen, and Jongin drags himself out of the bed. He’s wearing nothing but sweatpants, and Sehun is in a similar state in the kitchen. Chanyeol seems to have showered already; he’s busy balancing cooking breakfast for them and Sehun leaning against his shoulders.

“Good morning,” Jongin mutters and takes a seat on the kitchen island. Both murmur their replies but don’t look at him. “What are you making, hyung?”

“French toast,” Chanyeol shrugs Sehun’s head off his shoulder and grabs the plate with chopped vegetables before the youngest can wrestle back into his original position. “And some curry with rice. You can eat whatever you want, Jonginie.”

“Sehunnie won’t pick it for me?” Jongin pouts further when they don’t give him any attention. Sehun finally turns around, and he has heavy dark circles under his eyes. 

“Sorry baby,” he yawns big, then closes his eyes. “I’m really tired, I haven’t slept well this week.”

He nods sympathetically, opens his arms for a hug. But Sehun shakes his head and goes back to looking at the stove. Jongin grumbles under his breath. “Chanyeollie hyung?”

“I thought it’d be a nice change if you chose for today,” Chanyeol replies. “Unless you really want me to pick it for you.”

Jongin feels neglected somehow. He knows this is not neglect from either of them — they’re just going about their mornings, and it’s usually like this. Jongin doesn’t always get the option of eating whatever he chooses, he loves those days just as much he loves Sehun picking out specific foods for him to try. _They’re not ignoring me,_ Jongin tells himself over and over again until the doubt ebbs away.

“No, I’m okay,” Jongin swings his legs absently, pouting further. “I’ll have the french toast.”

“I have a client meeting today,” Sehun groans suddenly. He shuffles to Jongin and cuddles against him, arms around his boyfriend’s waist and forehead resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I hate being an interior designer sometimes, honestly.”

Jongin pats his head sympathetically. The touch is helping, but Sehun moves away too quickly. He looks over Chanyeol’s shoulder once, and places a kiss there. “I’m going to take a shower and help you with the curry.”

“Can I join you?” Jongin asks. He tries his best not to add ‘can I get a kiss too?’

Sehun frowns, disappointed. “Not today, Jonginie, sorry.”

He doesn’t know what he feels so upset about and it feels awful to think he’ll have to bother his partners about this. He’ll have to disturb their work for insignificant reasons, and honestly, it feels better to take the punishment for breaking a rule instead of following it right now.

So he goes back to their bedroom, listening to the shuffling in the bathroom, and sulks on the bed instead of getting ready for his office. He leans against the headboard with his phone, going through the various kink positive posts and reminders for submissives. The pout on his lips is inevitable, but the posts do nothing but dampen his mood further. This isn’t his depression, this isn’t subdrop — it’s just him being stupid.

His office is only thirty minutes away from his apartment, but both of his boyfriends have to travel at least an hour and twenty minutes to reach theirs. They always leave earlier than him, pecking his forehead before they do, and sometimes they offer to restock the snacks on their way back. Jongin is soon left alone in the house, the heavy feeling doesn’t go away, but he starts preparing to go to his office. He checks his bag first, then the emails, then his clothes.

When nothing he picks out feels good enough, Jongin kind of realizes what this bad feeling is rooting from. He doesn’t _feel_ pretty, for some reason. It’s unfamiliar and uncomfortable, he hates the little tummy that sticks out the lean body he has, how the fake tattoos have faded in an ugly manner on his skin. He doesn’t feel ugly, but he hates everything that he can see in the mirror.

There is no time to linger on the thought, fortunately. He grabs his keys and heads to his work.

✧

Staying in the office helps, he occasionally forgets about his bad feelings and enjoys with his colleagues during lunch break, he’s too busy working the other times. A reflection caught here, a glance down at his stomach once in a while brings everything back, but they don’t linger.

He goes straight home when his office hours are over, but he has a little work for the day left so he brings it home, so he can spend the weekend with his boyfriends. He wants to confess the whole day’s feelings to them — as boyfriends and his doms, discuss what might help with the feelings, and cuddle with them.

Call it bad luck or just the result of prolonged bad feelings, Jongin doesn’t end up doing what he had planned for the evening. 

When he comes home, the first thing he notices is that both of them are back. Their shoes are arranged neatly on the shoe rack, there’s no smell of dinner yet, but the TV emits noises from the living room. Moving further into the apartment, Jongin finds both of his boyfriends on the couch, watching TV, chewing on something. Sehun’s legs are on Chanyeol’s lap, both of them seem to be eating something.

Chanyeol is the first one to tear his eyes away from the TV and notice him. “Jonginnie, welcome back.”

Sehun finally looks at him, and grins tiredly. He pats the space between him and the couch’s arm.

“Hey hyung,” he waves back and shakes his head at Sehun. He wants to join them, tell them about his terrible day. But he has work to finish, and it won’t take much. Maybe they can finally have a longer scene — the one which starts tonight and ends tomorrow night. It’ll be fun. “What are you eating?”

“Some chocolates Sehunnie got on his way back,” Chanyeol points at the wall behind the TV set. “They’re in the kitchen. You can have two; we’re saving some for tomorrow, okay?”

He nods, and holds his bag up. “I have some work, I’ll finish it today.”

“Good luck.” His boyfriends chorus, smiling at him, and go back to watching.

But his work isn’t as small as he remembers. He finishes his even stretch before starting it, but the more he works on it, the longer it seems to go on for. Jongin finishes one part but he never seems to be close to at least finishing half of it. When did it become so much? Or is he just being slow? Maybe he should’ve stretched after his work was over. He spends two more hours in front of the laptop, hunched over it, and he wants to rip his hair out and scream in frustration. He would’ve, in a couple of seconds, but Chanyeol calls him for dinner.

“It’s not over yet,” Jongin whines to him. Chanyeol frowns, walking in and leaning his hip against the table his boyfriend is working on. He pets Jongin’s head. “Can I have my dinner here?”

“You can do it tomorrow, baby.”

“No, I don’t want to drag it out to the next day.”

Chanyeol’s frown deepens. He continues petting Jongin’s head silently, as if trying to gauge if it’s a good idea or not. Finally, he just nods, and gets him the dinner in the little office room they’ve made in their apartment.

Eating dinner alone, combined with all the awful feelings of the day, and the fact that his food ends up lukewarm by the time he can even reach the 50% mark of his work — it worsens Jongin’s mood.

He ends up going to sleep an hour after his regular time. Sehun and Chanyeol are already in bed, Chanyeol fast asleep. Sehun looks up from his phone when Jongin walks in, sluggish, and crawls under the blanket, holding his tears back. This officially has been the worst day of his fucking life.

Sehun brings him close, spoons him from behind, and pats Jongin’s head. He’s completely unaware of the tears in Jongin’s eyes, but his voice is laced with worry. “Good night, kitten.”

“B-but I don’t—” Jongin turns around, cheeks now wet with uncontrollable tears. “I don’t _feel_ like that.”

‘Kitten’ is for someone who isn’t him right now. Their kitten is… better than what he is. Their kitten is someone who deserves them, not him.

“Like what?” Sehun looks panicked, and Jongin is sure he’s woken up Chanyeol with his loud voice. When Chanyeol hooks his chin on Sehun’s arm, looking worriedly at Jongin, it adds to the guilt and the horrible feelings.

“Like what, baby?” Chanyeol whispers, voice hoarse and rough.

Searching for the right words only worsens his state of mind. He feels so much more than not pretty, there’s a bag of rocks in his stomach, thorns twist and settle in his lungs as he tries to breathe, and everything _hurts._ “I don’t feel like I’m good enough for the both of you.”

“That’s not true,” Sehun says without missing a beat.

“How do you know that?” Jongin cries louder, burrowing against Sehun’s chest for comfort. “Maybe you’ve gotten used to just _me.”_

Despite saying the words himself, it hurts more now that he has voiced it out. Referring to himself in a demeaning way makes him feel worse than he already feels, but the words ring true to him. Perhaps it wasn’t a depressive episode in the morning, but it definitely is now. He whimpers and wails, squeezing his eyes shut.

Chanyeol moves to his side as well, and both of them hold him as he cries all of it out. He doesn’t say all of the other things that come to his mind, his sobs win over the words, but neither of his boyfriends say anything until he’s let out most of his tears.

“It’s not true,” Chanyeol whispers, his arms wrapped securely around Jongin’s midsection. “You’re more than good enough for us, Jongin.”

Jongin doesn’t believe a single word of it, his mind too clouded with his own thoughts. He just cries more as they whisper comforting words, trying to grasp on the little things which makes him feel better; “I love picking out food for you, it gets me out of bed on bad days.” from Sehun, “The trust you put in us makes me more confident in myself.” from Chanyeol. Both of them say their versions of “Being with you makes me happy.” And Jongin desperately clings onto those words as he cries himself to sleep.

✧

He’s still squished between his boyfriends when he wakes up. The digital clock on the wall tells him at four in the morning. Two more hours until they wake up, and since he feels fully awake anyway, he wiggles out of their grip.

Chanyeol grabs his wrist when he’s about to slide out of the bed. He doesn’t open his eyes, but asks, “Where are you going?”

“It’s still four, hyung, you can sleep. I’m just awake.” Jongin pulls away from the grip, and tucks Chanyeol under the blanket. “I’ll just do whatever my doctor told me to do. I couldn’t do it yesterday.”

“Come here if you need help,” Chanyeol mutters. “We’re here for you.”

Jongin’s chest becomes warm, something tender fills in the little cavity yesterday had left in him. He pecks his boyfriend’s forehead. “Okay, I will. Go back to sleep.

He grabs a book (which he’s dubbed ‘The Therapy Book’) and a pen, makes his way to the living room. He props up a cushion on his lap, opens a fresh page of the book, and stares at it for a good minute. He’s never written in this without a cup of coffee, or with so much silence in the background. Most of the times he’s writing in this book, he either has Chanyeol and Sehun talking in the background, or some kind of music in his ears, or at least the busy chatter of his office. It’s a bit odd to be sitting in complete silence, his mind numb as well.

Pushing through the numbness, Jongin writes about whatever he felt — an account of what he felt and what happened, just so he can recollect it to his therapist better, and writes the practice he’s asked to do. Affirmations to himself, that whatever his brain has made up isn’t true. They root from something he can’t figure out yet, but he’s patient with himself.

 _This is stupid,_ Jongin thinks, and immediately adds it to the book. ‘I feel like all of this is stupid.’ Another thing for his therapist to think about. He doesn’t want to stop writing about it all together, but it’s definitely getting more boring — a chore which he doesn’t give a shit about.

Only twenty minutes have passed since he started writing, but he feels lighter. There’s the little guilt of not following his rule, lingering somewhere in the back of his mind, but he figures that’ll be sorted out when his doms are awake; it’s Saturday, they’ll play today anyway. He closes his book, puts it back to its place, and snuggles back between them.

“Feeling okay?” Chanyeol asks once Jongin’s back is against his chest.

“Yeah,” Jongin brings a sleeping Sehun closer to him, spooning him like he did last night. “I’m going to sleep some more.”

✧

Jongin wakes up again when he feels Sehun stir out of his arms. Sehun wakes up at 6:30am even on weekends, mostly because it’s easy to ruin his sleep schedule and dealing with a cranky Sehun is close to impossible. Chanyeol lets him go when he whispers he wants to talk to Sehun; the eldest falls asleep just as quickly as he woke up.

Following Sehun into the kitchen, Jongin watches him switch the coffee machine on and prepare three mugs of coffee. Sehun doesn’t like to talk right after he’s out of bed, but he’s clingy. Once the coffee machine starts, he comes near Jongin and hugs him, rocking them back and forth.

“I wrote about yesterday,” Jongin tells him. He’s becoming increasingly sleepy because of the rocking, but he doesn’t have the heart to stop his boyfriend now. Sehun likes to hear about these things — he’s a worrier at heart, and these bits of information helps ease his mind. “I woke up at, like, four in the morning, and I couldn’t sleep so I did that.”

Sehun hums.

“I’m feeling better now.”

“Your eyes are still puffy,” Sehun mutters. He pulls back from the hug and frowns a little. “But I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“I feel bad for not telling you, though.” The coffee machine chimes and Sehun goes back to that. Jongin follows his boyfriend, accepts the mug of coffee, and leans his hips against the kitchen counter. “I wasn’t feeling okay since the morning, and I didn’t tell you until it was too late.”

“We know it’s hard for you to talk about it, Nini,” Sehun places a hand on Jongin’s waist and squeezes reassuringly. “At least you told us that night, that’s some improvement.”

Jongin shrugs. He doesn’t consider it an improvement; last two times it happened, he told them a minute after realizing he doesn’t feel well — it’s a step back, if anything. But he doesn’t question it. If Sehun thinks it’s an improvement, there must be a reason for it, and he’s pretty sure Chanyeol will have the same thoughts.

“Does this count as breaking a rule?” Jongin asks after a beat of silence, although he already knows the answer.

Sehun pauses mid-sip, lowering his mug. “No.”

“What if I want to be punished anyway?”

“It depends on why you want it,” Sehun wraps an arm around Jongin’s waist, resting his cheek against the shoulder. “Why do you want it?”

“I feel guilty for not having told you both,” Jongin admits. “Maybe it’ll feel better after that.”

It might seem a bit weird to some people, but Jongin likes it — when the punishment is over, there are no bad feelings lingering, he can truly move on from whatever was holding him back. When it helps him move on and makes him free from the burden which weighed on him, he doesn’t see any problem in wanting to be punished. 

“I don’t think it’s right to call it a punishment, when you haven’t done anything wrong; you haven’t broken any rules,” Sehun pulls away to look at Jongin’s face. “Let’s wait and talk to Chanyeol hyung too.”

Jongin nods. “I wasn’t planning on leaving him out. I just— wanted to mention it.”

“I know,” Sehun nuzzles his nose against Jongin’s cheek. “I still don’t think it’s right to call it a punishment, but we’ll see what hyung thinks.”

They move to the couch, talking about other things while they wait for Chanyeol to wake up: about their work, the little party Jongin’s kinky friend is hosting and invited them to. Chanyeol and Sehun’s dominant styles also come up in the conversation, and Jongin finds it endearing that Sehun hasn’t noticed the little differences.

Sehun’s style is more muted, he expects utmost obedience — his reactions are honest, sure, but his praises are hard earned. Nobody expects him to like inflicting pain unless they’ve played with him more than four times. He doesn’t like humiliation as much, prefers to spank or flog as a punishment. Chanyeol is more generous with his praises, and he _loves_ to make his submissives cry, he finds flogging exciting too, but nothing compares to breaking a sub with humiliation. He has endless patience to tease and edge his submissives, but he doesn’t seem patient because of how enthusiastic he is about everything BDSM.

“Why haven’t I noticed that?” Sehun grumbles, pouting.

“Pretty sure you’ve noticed how different submissives are.” Jongin shrugs. “Like, you must know my submitting style.”

“I don’t,” Sehun sulks. “I didn’t think this was something to notice.”

Jongin laughs, “Really?”

“Seriously!” Sehun ends up burying his face in his boyfriend’s lap, ears red. “I guess I need to start doing that. Does Chanyeol hyung notice these things?”

“I think he does,” Jongin replies honestly, even if it makes his boyfriend whine louder and sulk at the ceiling. “That’s how usually people decide if they want to scene with someone or not. How did you do it before?”

“If I ever saw them doing something I liked, I would just go ask them.”

Their attention diverts from the conversation when they hear the shower running in their bedroom. They exchange a look, realizing Chanyeol must be awake for a good while now. They relocate to the bedroom and wait there for the eldest to come out.

Chanyeol comes out with just a towel wrapped around his waist, but he isn’t dripping wet. He looks surprised when he finds both of his boyfriends waiting for him. “Why are you both here?”

“It’s our room too,” Jongin grins smugly. “Don’t you want us here, hyung?”

“Play nice, Nini,” Sehun warns but he giggles anyway. “We just wanted to talk about today’s scene, hyung. Nini says he wants to be punished.”

“Why, though?” Chanyeol pulls out his pajamas from the closet and dresses himself as he talks. “Did he break a rule in the morning?”

“No, it’s just,” Jongin feels far more confident now that he’s talked to Sehun a little. “I feel guilty for not telling you…”

“So it’s to get rid of the guilt?” Chanyeol looks at the both of them, then shrugs. “I think that’s fine, as long as he knows it’s not because he broke a rule.”

Sehun pouts at that. “I don’t feel good calling it ‘punishment’, though.”

“A reminder, then,” the eldest tosses the towel over his shoulder, and gestures both of them out the room. “It can be a reminder.”

“But I want to be a punishment,” Jongin pipes in, clinging onto Sehun’s shoulders as they move back to the kitchen. “What if I call it punishment and you both can consider it a reminder?”

Both agree to that.

✧

They no longer need to negotiate before the scene; they know each other’s hard limits, what is a sign of distress, what means they’re doing everything right. Even if Jongin were to forget or hesitate to use his safewords, both of his doms check on him enough to make sure they stop when it’s no longer fun.

Once Chanyeol has finished his mug of coffee and two pieces of toast, he guides Jongin off the kitchen island and nudges him out. “Go prep yourself, I need at least four fingers.”

Jongin’s face burns at the specific mention. He hurries into the bedroom, takes out the lube from their closet drawer, and props himself up with two pillows. He thinks about taking out his kitten gear, then remembers he usually needs four fingers to get the tail plug’s widest part past the rim. Maybe he’s wearing the gear after the prep.

He strips down and lubes his fingers up, but he focuses on getting hard first — it’s easier to get into petspace that way. He strokes himself lazily, trying his best not to push himself to an orgasm, and thinks of his Master and Daddy: both cooing over him, touching him tenderly while Master calls him a ‘little slut’ with a lot of affection, and Daddy pays special attention to his chest. Daddy would love to bite his nipples to make him cry out, and Master would have so much fun with a big hand wrapped around his cock.

Jongin brings his hand lower, pushing one finger in with ease. He pours some more lube before he adds another finger; fingering himself open — for the plug or for whatever his doms want to do — is always a little difficult. Getting his doms to finger him open is a privilege he always has to earn, and it’s hard to do it too. They like pushing him to his limits when he wants to try and earn said privilege, making him squirm and whimper and _beg_ until he’s physically and emotionally exhausted but still too horny to care that he’s exhausted.

A third finger brings a burn even with enough lube. He ignores it in favour of thinking more about his doms again, what they usually prefer for a punishment — what they must be preparing right now. All Jongin can narrow down is perhaps a session of flogging, where he’ll lean on the couch or the bed or something and count every time the flogger comes in contact with his skin.

When the fourth finger joins, Jongin has to stroke his cock to ease the initial burn of having four fingers. He isn’t rough by any means (not in the beginning anyway), but he still needs to get used to fucking himself like this. Once he’s used to having four fingers, he pours a little more lube for the sake of it, fingers himself longer just so he can keep stroking his cock.

He jumps when there’s a knock on the door. Sehun and Chanyeol are near the door, looking amusedly at their submissive enjoying himself so much.

“Done?” Sehun grins. “Or were you planning on fisting yourself without us?”

“I-I’m ready,” Jongin burns with embarrassment. He gets up from the bed and wipes his hands on tissues. “Do I bring my collar?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Not yet, baby. Come to the living room and sit on Sehunnie’s cock while I get the flogger.”

Jongin beams and follows Sehun into the living room, chest swelling with pride because he guessed at least the flogger part right. The living room’s windows are closed, the curtains are already drawn, there is a scented candle lit and kept in the far corner of the living room. Sehun sits on the couch, taking out his half-hard cock from his pants.

“Make it quick,” Sehun says as he guides Jongin’s head to his cock. “We have a lot planned for today.”

That’s enough encouragement for Jongin. It doesn’t take him long to get Sehun hard — it never does — and just when he’s about to suck him some more, Sehun stops him. “Come up.”

It’s unusual for Sehun to refuse a blowjob, but Jongin doesn’t question it when he notices Chanyeol waiting with his flogger. He sinks on Daddy’s cock, chewing on his lower lip to avoid making any noises without permission. Sehun slumps on the couch when Jongin is fully seated on his dick, grinning smugly when Jongin clearly struggles to not moan or whine. It’s also unusual for them to couple this with flogging, but he doesn’t question it either; his doms are in charge, they know what they’re doing.

“This one’s just a warmup.” Chanyeol tells him.

The warm up feels like shallow pats on the back. The flogger hits his back with minimal force, clearly not intended to hurt him — just to get his back pink and ready for the _real_ session. But it’s affecting Jongin a lot more because of sitting on Daddy’s cock, and Master is so wonderful with his hands and his flogger. Jongin chews his bottom lip harder, and when Sehun’s hand pulls it from between his teeth, he almost whines.

“A little longer,” Daddy promises. “You’re doing well, kitten.”

Master hums with him. “So good for us. The warm up is almost done.”

Jongin has never known what makes Master deem the warm up done. He first guessed the pinkish colour of his back, or a particular amount of time — but they seem different every time he tries to figure it out. He needs to ask them about this sometime.

The flogger hits his back one last time, and stops. Jongin can hear it swinging in the air, but it’s just not touching him.

“Now, you’re going to say your affirmations out loud,” Master tells him. “After each hit, you’ll say it out loud and thank us. Do you understand?”

Oh, that’s new. Jongin nods.

“How many do you have?” Daddy asks.

“In total?” Jongin asks. Daddy nods in response. “Uh, thirteen.”

“We’ll do twenty-six, then,” Master says. “Then you can stop saying it, and we’ll go on till we think it’s enough.”

Jongin blinks, then brings his hands to Daddy’s shoulders, holding onto them. “I don’t have to count?”

Daddy holds his waist and caresses Jongin’s heated back with his cool hand. “No, just whatever Chanyeol hyung said.”

Saying his affirmations out loud is harder than counting, as it turns out. When Jongin begins to slip into subspace, it becomes harder for him to keep up and remember what number they are on. He’s never said any of his affirmations out loud, and definitely not in front of Master or Daddy, so his mouth feels clamped shut when the first hit lands across his back.

“I-I,” he opens his mouth, his throat drying rapidly, and closes it again. Daddy stares at him, face neutral (maybe there’s some disapproval too), and Master whips the flogger in the air. Jongin tightens his hold on Daddy’s shoulder, eyes welling up with tears already. “I’m allowed to be sad. Thank you, Master. Thank you, Daddy.”

“That’s our good kitten,” Master coos. “A bit more, yeah?”

Jongin nods. The second strike comes down and Jongin struggles some more with opening his mouth. “I’m more than just my depression. Thank you, Master. Thank you, Daddy.”

It’s so _intimate,_ he’s so much more vulnerable than he’s ever been. They know Jongin’s darkest thoughts which his depression brings, the things which sometimes scares them so much they don’t let him be alone for a few days. But this — he’s never shared what he tells himself, he never thought of sharing it. Their plays have never been so directly related to his mental health. It feels like the first time he stripped down, prep’d himself, and sat on Sehun’s cock for ten minutes, then on Chanyeol’s, doing nothing but being a cockwarmer. During that time, Jongin felt so vulnerable (it was their fourth scene together, first scene after they started dating), he cried just by doing that. This feels like the same but amplified by a thousand times.

Third and fourth are a bit easier with Daddy’s soothing hand stroking his chest. He chokes his affirmations out, thanks the both of them. Five, six, seven, eight, and nine are better but Jongin ends up sobbing as he chokes out the gratitude.

“You’re doing so well,” Daddy says as the tenth strike comes down. Jongin lets out another sob, says his affirmation, and thanks both of them. “Do you need a break?”

“I-I’m okay,” Jongin shakes his head, wiping his tears away on his wrist. “I’m okay, Daddy.”

“Sixteen more to go.” Master reminds him. Jongin notices how… mellow Master sounds, which makes him realize they’re both feeling whatever Jongin is, the vulnerability, the headspace taking over, the level of intimacy — perhaps not as intensely, but it’s still there. He feels more connected to them somehow; sitting on Daddy’s cock and taking Master’s flogger doesn’t feel as deep as this connection.

By the time Jongin is through the round of affirmations, he’s crying openly, trying not to bury his head against Daddy’s chest because the flogging isn’t over yet. When the twenty-sixth one is over, once he’s done thanking both of them, the flogger stops. Master is on his side, holding him awkwardly from the side, while Daddy hugs him tightly. They let him lean against their bodies, burrowing into their warmth.

“You did so great,” Master whispers to him. “So, so good for us, Jonginnie.”

Once his crying subsides, he’s allowed time to collect himself; then Master goes back to his original position, and Daddy readjusts himself under Jongin, saying, “Let’s do a few more, yeah?”

He nods, and the flogger starts again. The strikes aren’t as strong as before, and with Jongin’s mind off of saying affirmations out loud, his mind wanders to his cock and Daddy’s cock inside of him. It’s inevitable, obviously, but it becomes increasingly difficult to sit still when the flogger leaves a delicious ripple of sting on his back; he’s sure his cock throbs at one of them, and Daddy chuckles at it.

“Last one,” Master says, and one last strike comes down. The breeze against his back is cooler than the room, and so is Master’s big hand on his back. “Your back looks so pretty.”

The punishment is over, really over, and Jongin cries some more out of relief. It always feels so good afterwards, he isn’t sure if it’s truly a ‘punishment’ anymore but he also doesn’t care.

Master stands behind him, caressing his sub’s face lovingly. “You look gorgeous when your back is marked with a flogger, do you know that baby?”

“I don’t think just his back is enough,” Daddy grins. “I kind of want to mark all of him.”

Before Jongin can even blush at the words and their (real) meaning behind it, Master’s hands are on his chest, playing with his nipples, and Daddy’s cock is thrust deeper. He gasps, muffling his moan with the back of his hand.

“Oh no, sweetheart,” Master takes his hand away from his mouth. “You’re going to be as loud as you can. Don’t disappoint us.”

But they do nothing after that. Chanyeol moves away from him, to put the flogger back, and Sehun attaches his mouth to Jongin’s neck, pressing kisses and licking here and there. Jongin is used to this kind of change — they touch him suddenly, and stop doing it just as suddenly. It keeps him on the edge of his seat, trying to be ready for anything his doms might throw at him. (So far, though, he’s failed all of his attempts to guess what they might do.)

Sehun stops kissing his neck and shoulder, looks at Jongin worriedly. “Do you feel better?”

“A lot better,” Jongin nods, pressing their lips together briefly. He’s kind of worried about him now, it’s not usual for Sehun to ask that so openly either. He prefers asking for safewords, or even about how many of something they did. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m okay,” Sehun brushes the submissive’s hair back, smiling softly. “Making you sit like this helped.”

 _Ah, that’s why._ He beams at his dom. “Should I sit on your dick whenever you don’t feel good?”

“Don’t be such a cockslut, kitten,” Chanyeol laughs as he comes into the living room, the flogger replaced by the kitten play gear: cat ears headband, buttplug tail, collar, and paw mittens. Jongin grins shyly at the eldest, tilting his head up to receive a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll have to do a public scene one day, to see how many dicks will satisfy you.”

“I can make him cry and beg me to stop in, like, a few hours. His limit is one or two, max.” Sehun rolls his eyes. “He’s all bark and no bite.”

“That’s because I’m not a puppy,” Jongin giggles. He squeals a little when Sehun spanks his ass, hard. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

He gets off of Sehun’s dick and slides off the couch, putting on all of the gear with his doms’ help; the collar comes first, and the last one is the paw mittens. Chanyeol realizes he’s missed out the kneepads and grabs them from their bedroom once again. Once he’s fully geared up, he looks up at both of his doms, but they don’t pay attention to him at all. Now he’s just their little kitten, he isn’t allowed to speak, he can only crawl around (hence the knee pads).

“I’ll finish up the laundry and get to my work,” Chanyeol says. He keeps glancing at Sehun’s bulge though — probably wondering how in the world he’s able to keep it in his pants, literally. “Do you want to order breakfast in?”

Sehun volunteers to make the breakfast, and both of them split up just like that. Sehun heads to the kitchen, and Chanyeol goes to the bathroom, to fold all the dry clothes from the washing machine. They pay no mind to Jongin who pouts as he watches them leave, unsure about who to follow. Chanyeol, he decides finally, and follows the eldest towards the bathroom.

By the time he’s half-way to the bathroom, Chanyeol comes in front of him with the basket of clothes. “Move, kitty, I have work.”

He sulks and mewls as he follows Chanyeol back into the living room. The clothes are dumped onto a chair, and Chanyeol sits next to it and starts folding them. Jongin watches him for a moment, staring as his Master picks up the t-shirt, folds it neatly and puts it aside. He moves closer to the pile of clothes and tries to smell it.

“Hey,” the clothes in front of him are moved away, followed by a hand pushing his mouth away. Jongin whines. “Don’t dirty them, they’re freshly washed.”

 _But I wasn’t going to,_ Jongin thinks, but he can’t express it out loud. He moves closer to his Master instead, and nudges Master’s elbow with his head. When he’s invited, Jongin sneaks onto Master’s lap, purring.

“You want to stay here?” Chanyeol asks, placing his chin on the kitten’s shoulder. “Leave the clothes alone, alright?”

Jongin purrs more, planting his forehead onto his Master’s arm briefly. As Master finishes up folding the laundry, Jongin lounges on his lap happily, watching the work happen without causing any disturbance. Because he’s such a good kitten, Master gives him a few pets here and there; scratching at his chin lightly, petting his head, caressing his back.

Sehun enters a piece of meat pinched between his chopsticks. “I feel like it’s overdone but I can’t tell.”

He places the piece into Chanyeol’s mouth, watching him chew and then shake his head. Sehun then opens his palm to reveal another piece, and this time, he keeps it in front of Jongin. “Eat up.”

Leaning his chin on the tip of Sehun’s fingers, he sniffs at the meat once before he captures it between his lips. He licks Sehun’s palm, just in case there’s some juice from the meat left, and stares at both of his doms discussing the food. Daddy hasn’t made this dish before, from what Jongin registers, which is why he’s worried about it.

When Sehun is leaving, Chanyeol nudges Jongin’s butt. “Go give your Daddy some company, kitten, he’s stressing over the food.”

That’s all he needs to dart out of Master’s lap, hurriedly following Daddy into the kitchen — where it smells downright wonderful. Jongin mewls loudly which gets Sehun’s attention.

“Did Chanyeol hyung send you here?” Sehun sighs when Jongin mewls again. He takes another piece of meat from the steaming pan, blows on it until he’s cool enough to keep on his palm, and gives it to Jongin once again. Once Jongin has licked his palm clean, he washes his hand in the sink, wiping it on a towel, and pets the kitten’s head.

Jongin is allowed to sit on the counter, once it’s cleaned enough that he can kneel there as well. The countertop isn’t much, but once everything is moved to the kitchen island instead, it’s spacious enough for him. Sehun gives him little bites here and there, lets him sniff the utensils that look new, but whenever Jongin tries to beg and pout for more food, he’s shot down by a glare.

But to make up for the food part, Sehun kisses him occasionally, when the food doesn’t need his full attention. Jongin bites his bottom lip to ensure he doesn’t tease his dom for it — as tempting as it is. Last time Sehun granted him a kiss during a scene like this, he was suspended in the air, edged until he cried, and he got to cum after both of them fucked his mouth and ass. He kissed Jongin’s cheek a little before the submissive sobbed through his orgasm, barely making any noise because he lost his voice as the scene came to an end.

✧

Chanyeol is more patient with the kitten’s little antics. Jongin watches closely as he places his paws on Master’s crotch, glancing at the movie to pretend he’s watching it. He’s sitting next to Master, but his doms are watching TV, not paying much attention to him. They hadn’t even invited him initially — he was taking a nap on the foot of the couch, and he was woken up by hearing Sehun moan.

His doms were making out on the couch, grinding their hips together, and they stripped their pants off to jerk each other off as they continued to make out. They set up the movie right after it, ignoring Jongin as per usual. He doesn’t feel left out of it, but he’s riled up from watching them take care of each other. He’s pretty sure he can convince Master to let him at least rub his cock against something; Daddy wouldn’t as much as touch his cock until his ass is red or his cheeks are warmed up with a handprint or two.

“What are you doing?” Master asks, but he doesn’t make any moves to stop the kitten. “You’re asking for trouble, aren’t you, kitten?”

Jongin doesn’t reply. He presses down harder, purrs innocently and stares at the TV. He doesn’t even know what movie they’re watching. There’s a bunch of ships and a princess with a sword.

To his surprise, Master bucks up against his paws. “If you want my dick, you’ll have to prove you’re better than Sehunnie.”

Sehun chuckles from beside him, hooking his leg on Chanyeol’s and sneaking his hand under Jongin’s. “That isn’t fair to him.”

And it really isn’t. Daddy isn’t anyone’s submissive, Daddy doesn’t have a single restriction while Jongin has so many. It’s not just that, though. Master is always extra in-control when it comes to him; Jongin is great at making Chanyeol _shake_ in no time, but that’s not the case with Master. If this weren’t a scene, he wouldn’t be pitched against Sehun, let alone be asked to prove himself. Besides, he’s still naked, wearing nothing but his gear, and feeling Master’s cock against his paws is making him want the same attention to his poor cock.

Chanyeol beams at Sehun, connecting their lips for a moment. “Yeah, but what’s the point of having him if he can’t prove his worth?”

Jongin whines at that, grimacing at them for the kiss. He hasn’t been kissed more than once like that, throughout this scene; he wants some too.

“What’s with the attitude, slut?” Master frowns back at him, slapping his half-hard cock lightly. Jongin crosses his thighs, whimpering, and moves away a little with a pitiful noise. But he notices the change in Master’s demeanor for a split second. “Don’t you ever give that look to us like that.”

“He’s gonna get hard now,” Sehun laughs. “I bet it’ll be equally hard if I slapped his face or his ass.”

Master grins at Sehun like he doesn’t already know that. Like he hasn’t seen Jongin’s cock leak with precum just by a handful of loose-wristed slaps from Daddy, or how much his cock throbs against their thighs as he counts each spank.

“You know what would be fun?” Sehun asks, eyes gleaming with mischief.

 _Oh no,_ Jongin thinks.

“If all he did was watch.” He pushes Jongin’s paws away, straddling Chanyeol’s lap, and connects their lips again.

That’s already awful, but Jongin doesn’t voice his protest just yet. It’s Sehun — there’s always more to come. His bottom lip is jutted out as he watches his doms kiss, groping and caressing each other as they make out. Sehun may not be anyone’s submissive, but he’s more pliant in these situations. He lets Chanyeol tug at his hair to pull his head back, pressing kisses down his neck. Sehun spares him a glance, his face neutral, like he’s checking the time. And that’s a look which promises to tear him apart sooner or later, with little to no break as he falls apart.

“I want him to keep watching and keep touching his own little dick,” Sehun breathes out when they pull apart, beaming at Chanyeol. “He doesn’t get to stop until we stop.”

In response, Chanyeol cups his hand over his mouth and whispers something in Sehun’s ear. Just by how Daddy laughs, Jongin knows it’s much, much worse than the initial offering— but something’s off with Chanyeol. Both of them, actually. Jongin can’t put his finger on it yet.

“Alright,” Daddy finally looks at him, voice nothing but sweet when he coos. “Come here, kitten.”

Jongin follows, a little terrified of this sweet demeanor, but he has no place to complain when he straddles Master’s lap and is granted a sweet kiss. He hears Daddy move out of the room, but all of his attention is on Master and how he keeps kissing him — giving him all the kisses he’s wanted throughout the day, and touching him everywhere.

He can’t help but grind their hips together, and that makes Master huff out a laugh. “You just can’t stop wanting more dick, huh?”

Master stops kissing him after the question, looking at him blankly, and Jongin isn’t sure what he is expected of. He just stares back, watching Master with a confused look. Is he dropping?

“Do you remember your safewords?” Master asks, voice low and careful — like he’s talking to a scared cat. “Do you want to use any of them?”

“I remember them, and I don’t want to use any.” Jongin replies. This is probably the first time both of his doms are experiencing domdrop at the same time. “Are you okay, Master?”

“I am,” he nods, but he doesn’t look… that good. “Was the reminder thing okay? Sehunnie and I talked about it, and it’s so different from our regular stuff — I can’t tell if it was okay or not now.”

“It was great, it helped me a lot,” Jongin reassures. He hugs Chanyeol tightly, petting the back of his head a little. “I would’ve used my safewords if I wanted to, during that. I didn’t because I didn’t want to or have to.”

Chanyeol relaxes into the hug and giggles. “Okay. I told Sehunnie the same thing when you were napping but his worry got to me instead.”

“Let’s debrief right now?” He pulls back and stares at his boyfriend with a pout. “Maybe it’ll help more, and we do continue the scene later. Or I’ll take care of you first, then we’ll debrief.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Chanyeol beams, pressing one last kiss on Jongin’s lips. “We probably should’ve done that right after, instead of waiting like this.”

“Sehunnie asked me something along the same lines,” he mutters. “I feel like both of you are dropping.”

There’s a moment of silence before Chanyeol replies, “Probably.”

 _I should’ve paid closer attention,_ Jongin thinks, but stops himself from going in that spiral. He knows now, he can help them out. He gets off Chanyeol’s lap and pulls him. “Let’s go check on him.”

They make their way to the bedroom, where Sehun is standing near the closet door and spacing out. He squeezes Chanyeol’s hand and gently says, “Sehunnie.”

Sehun snaps out of it, and smiles weakly. He has the ropes in his hands, but God knows how long has he been spacing out. Jongin approaches him, Chanyeol right next to him, and he brings both of them closer for a hug. They hug him back, but Sehun lets out a little whine. “I don’t feel good.”

“Can I take care of both of you?” He mutters, squeezing them closer. “Do you want to cuddle? I can get some hot food and we can watch something fun. Whatever you want.”

“Can we cuddle on the bed?” Chanyeol finally replies, his head resting on Jongin’s shoulder. “I want to cuddle for a while.”

“We’ll do that,” Jongin nudges Sehun’s shoulder. “What do you want Sehunnie?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun replies, sighing. “We’ll continue the scene later, I guess.”

“After both of you are feeling better, and taken care of.” Jongin nods. He guides both of them to the bed, bundles them together in the comfortable blankets and pecks their heads. “I’ll get some water and come back soon, we won’t have to leave for water that way.”

His doms cuddle up against each and nod. He hurries to the kitchen, takes out two bottles from the cabinet and fills them up. He’s back to the bedroom in no time, and finds them huddled closer than they were before. Their legs are stacked on top of each other, Chanyeol’s head is on Sehun’s chest, and Sehun is leaning against the headboard.

“Come here,” Sehun pats the very little space next to him, and pats the covered legs. “Hyung, move please.”

Chanyeol whines and hides his face against Sehun’s chest. “No.”

Jongin keeps the bottles on the nightstand and crawls to Chanyeol’s side, snuggles up against his boyfriend and holds Sehun’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. “Is this better?”

Both of them murmur in agreement.

“I love you both,” He tells them, watching them stare back with an expressionless. Both of them look very tired, and Jongin wants to pull them into another hug. He nuzzles against Chanyeol’s shoulder and rests his cheek there. “You both take such good care of me when we play, and there was nothing wrong with today’s scene, it helped me a lot.”

“It wasn’t wrong, but it turned really heavy,” Sehun shrugs. “I wasn’t expecting that, honestly. I feel like we should’ve talked before we did anything, instead of diving straight into it.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Chanyeol chuckles. “I don’t know how it turned, but I liked it when it was happening. But it started going down suddenly.”

“Can we talk about this later?” Jongin butts in their little conversation. The more they talk about this, the more upset they’ll get. “Both of you will start getting nitpicky if you continue talking about it.”

They both become quiet instantly. Jongin presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, then on Sehun’s, and tucks the blanket firmer around them. “Do you want some chocolates? Or some soup?”

“Stay here,” Sehun frees his hand and strokes Chanyeol’s legs absently. “We’ll do all that later.”

Staying on the bed, Jongin manages to get them to drink a little water, and lay on their backs. He snuggles between them, lets both of them hold him, and he whispers to them as they doze off. He tells them they didn’t go too far, that he loves them a lot, and everything else he can think of, all while stroking their arms and chest.

When they’re fully asleep, Jongin wiggles out of them and cleans up everything — removes his own gear except for the collar. He likes having it, and they haven’t officially ended the scene yet anyway. He lets his doms sleep for an hour and half before he coaxes them out for snacks.

Sehun keeps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, resting his head on the eldest’s shoulder, and Chanyeol is holds onto Jongin. Both of them yawn loudly as they enter the kitchen.

“There’s some hot chocolate mix in the third one,” Sehun mentions, sitting on the kitchen island. He traps Chanyeol between his legs, and stares at Jongin with a pout on his lips. “I want some hot chocolate.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol points at the fridge. “Can you add the chocolate Sehunnie bought?”

Sehun’s eyes widen, almost sparkling with excitement. “ _Yes._ That’s dark chocolate, it’ll taste so good.”

Jongin takes out the chocolate and keeps talking to his doms as he prepares the hot chocolate.

“You didn’t take the collar off,” Chanyeol comments absently. He makes grabby hands at Jongin, and sighs happily when he gets several kisses.

“Didn’t want to,” Jongin says as he moves sideways, cupping Sehun’s cheek and bringing his face closer. He’s going to stay whiny throughout if he doesn’t get kisses too. “I like wearing it.”

Sehun’s forehead wrinkles angrily when he isn’t kissed immediately. Jongin watches his face in amusement, holding him close, and teasing him with feathery pecks on his cheeks.

“Jongin,” Sehun grunts. He leans forward, and Jongin leans back. “Come on.”

“You’re cute.” Jongin laughs, and finally gives in.

✧

They stay in the kitchen while drinking their hot chocolate. Jongin goes back and forth between his boyfriends, snuggling each one for a while as they slowly bring up the topic of the scene. They’re a lot better than before; he’s asked them multiple times, and they do seem okay.

Sehun has a deep frown on his face “I feel like—”

“Wait,” Jongin interrupts Sehun, pointing an accusing finger at him. Sehun isn’t mean to himself generally, but Jongin is worried he’s not thinking his words through since the past minute — he probably hasn’t even noticed. “Is it mean?”

He hunches his shoulders, sulking about being caught. “Kind of.”

Jongin wiggles out of Chanyeol’s arms and nuzzles Sehun’s cheek. “You’ve done that a lot in the past minute. Say it differently.”

“I think we’ve stopped… talking as much as we used to,” Chanyeol mutters, and Sehun nods. “Like, we do talk about everything, but it’s become just _general_ and not related to the scenes.”

“I was going to say something like that,” Sehun nods. “And we talk on a surface level? We’ve talked deeper about scenes before; we need to get back to doing that.”

“And maybe even talk before the scene too,” Jongin shrugs. He finishes his hot chocolate first, and puts the mug into the sink. This is nice to talk about — it hurt Jongin’s pride in the beginning, when they started talking about their previous scenes and he noticed everything he kind of owed not to do when he first got into BDSM. But now, all of them are being kind and understanding; they’re humans, the least they can do now is try and not repeat it. “That wouldn’t hurt.”

Jongin watches Sehun open his mouth, but he closes it immediately and sips from his mug.

“What is it, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol asks. Sehun shakes his head.

“You can tell us anything.” Jongin holds his waist and squeezes him tightly. “You know that.”

“At least give it a try,” Chanyeol says. “You know we’ll talk it through.”

“I…” Sehun looks at his toes and wiggles them nervously. “I want to go to some workshops? And I want to learn rope better.”

Jongin beams at him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Of course.”

“It’ll be fun,” Chanyeol grins, akin to Jongin, and nods. “And lucky for you, I know a lot of people who conduct workshops.”

“No offense to either of you, but I think the scenes have gotten mundane?” He speaks more confidently this time. “Which is probably the opposite of BDSM.”

Chanyeol laughs and raises his mug. “I’ll drink to that.”

“No offense taken,” Jongin chuckles. “But I agree. I want to explore more kinks — along with pet play. And I want to do more suspension scenes!”

“I miss that,” Chanyeol sighs. “The last time we did that was, what, four months ago?”

“Five,” Sehun corrects bitterly. “It was after you got your promotion.”

“Are we becoming vanilla?” Jongin laughs. “We need to spice it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i should mention: nini goes to therapy for his mental health issues, and the other stuff is just to help him - this isn't using bdsm as therapy. they're different subjects and this part just the shows little overlapping section!)
> 
> WHY IS DOM/TOP DROP IS NOT A TAG SDKJFNSDKJNFKSJD and dom/top aftercare is just as important why isn't that a tag either ;A; here's a wonderful article about [top/domdrop!](https://www.them.us/story/bdsm-aftercare-tops-doms) i hope you liked this !!! <3 (and thank you to my amazing beta z for looking over the fic for me!! <3)
> 
> also~ my carrd to find me: ao3cherrychoke.carrd.co ^^


End file.
